naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihea Phontaro
Appearance Average height with a slender body that seems more so fragile than usual. Short cut hair with sharp edges usually and a small hair pin on the side. Skin is a deep tanned caramel with a sewn scar on their right cheek diagonally under their squinted brown eyes. Wears a large scarf that covers over their lower face, primarily right under the nose and sags to their mid torso completely wrapped around them. Set of iron bracers covering their forearms for quick defensive action if need be. Below where the scarf no longer shrouds a thick reptilian vest can be seen then with a tattered cloth that reaches below the waist thick with dirt. Their pants large and baggy made of a rough material, then simply tucked into tall boots that reach to the shins. Tucked in tightly under the laces nice and snug. '' Personality ''Chihea acts powerful and noble with strong determination, however can sometimes behave a bit... "bubbly". They aren't very talkative, and when they do they simply mix their words around and it becomes a whole pile of mush. However they still enjoy being around with others, spending their time with one another even if they aren't the ideal companion for certain events. '' Background ''Chihea is with the Phontaro clan, residing within the walls of the Sand Village. Raised from here Chihea was taught to appreciate nature for every spec of sand it had. Witnessing its glint in the sunlight of a singular grain of sand opened their eyes. They never spoke much, they were slow to learn words. However they played with their hair so often that they were given a gift by their parents. A small hair pin, with it Chihea could truly make their hair any style they so chose with its amazing utility. '' Short after approximately 2 years later at the age of 13 Chihea's parents had been sent out on a mission outside of the Country's borders. Chihea was in the academy, studying every day, but failing linguistics consistently. Returned home to grandfather who looked after Chihea day after day. Showing many games from his time to play, manipulating sand to give a show of entertainment. Chihea was content. Fast forward another year, 14 years old. Chihea's parent still have not returned, never even given any news as to their status or whereabouts by the chair council. Chihea fell into a depression, cried day after day, after day. With only their grandfather their to console them could Chihea survive. Always bringing laughter, even though he constantly smiled and joked around it was evident he too had become worrisome very greatly. Many nights Chihea would catch him at the rooftop of their home staring blindly into the sky at day or night. It was obvious that mom and dad gone affected granddad too. So sticking by his side Chihea did their best to return all the laughs give by him for all those years. Playing with their hair and forming it into odd shapes and appearances, they truly were all that granddad had left. 5 years advance 19 years old, graduate of the Academy as long as it took simply due to linguistics and that was all. Being held back didn't bruise their confidence at all as to this day on they vowed to find their parents. No matter how hard they must search to bring another smile to granddad's old face. Combat Style ''Chihea uses Yang Release in conjunction with their special hair clip. Allowing them to fight with their hair and using it offensively by kneading chakra into it to harden their hair and use it like a weapon in itself. Wavering it around into either blunt hard hits or sharp attacks with the very tips of the hair able to grow and control the hair at their free will. '' Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items '''Kunai' (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. '''"Bed-Hair be Gone" Hairclomp ® '''A hairclip that lets the wearer manipulate their hair into any style they want simply by thinking about it. They say that every time you use this thing, you lose a word from your vocabulary, though I can't really say for-.. what's that word again? '''Fan de la Double-Take '''A medium sized hand fan that seems to have a picture of a thin woman on it. Upon opening it, it is revealed to actually be a fat man. '''Iron Bracers '''Light armor outside the forearm for bracciiiing